


The Academy Watches

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Sibling Bonding, Watching the Show, spoilers obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: Another The Umbrella Academy watches the show fic, the family must come together to learn how to stop the impending apocalypse and work together or lose everything they hold dear.





	1. Where Are We?

Reginald Hargreeves looked around. He was in his office, wasn’t he? He remembered working through the night, his eyes felt heavy and then... Why was he sat in the dining room now? Why was there a television set in the room and why was there a set of DVD’s by the television?

 

“Dad?” A voice asked, turning he could see Number One, Luther, stood before him, looking confused. It appeared the boy’s time on the Moon hadn’t lessened his loyalty to his father, Reginald was pleased to note, as soon as Reginald gave him his attention he could see Luther’s back straighten and his eyes brightened.

 

“Number One. Why have you returned from the Moon?” Reginald asked him, Luther shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I don’t know. I went to sleep, and I just woke up in here, seeing you.” Luther explained. “What’s happening, sir?”

 

“I’m not sure, Number One.” Reginald said. “I suggest we return to my office to discuss this and see about returning you back to the Moon station.”

 

“What am I doing here?” Diego said, appearing before the others, Reginald and Luther taking a step back as he did.

 

“Number Two?”

 

“Diego?”

 

“Dad.” Diego spat, then giving a slightly softer tone. “Luther.”

 

“What was in that drink last night?” A new voice said as Allison appeared over by the television.

 

“Whatever it was, I had it too.” Klaus said from behind them all, Reginald’s lip curling into a sneer as he spoke.

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you were on something, Number Four. You always were a grave disappointment, but I’m fairly confident myself and your siblings wouldn’t have partaken in anything like that.”

 

“Lay off him.” Diego growled at his father, who ignored him.

 

“You’re just like him, Number Two, never able to live up to your potential. A waste.” Reginald snidely said as Diego wilted, looking as if he’d been punched in the gut.

 

“Shut up!” Klaus said. “You’re a sadistic, sad and bitter old man and we’re all better without you, even Luther, all the way on the Moon most of the time, at least he’s out of your daily poisoning.”

 

“What’s going on?” Another voice said, turning they could see Vanya stood in the corner. “How did I get back here?”

 

“What are you doing here?” Diego snarled. The others looked to have a mixture of shock and anger themselves, except for Reginald, who looked disinterested in the appearance of his wayward daughter.

 

“I just woke up here, I went to sleep and then I was here.” Vanya said awkwardly, cringing when she looked around and saw that they were all there. “Hi, everyone.”

 

“Vanya.” Luther said shortly, Klaus nodded to her and gave her a small smile.

 

“Vanya, how have you been?” Allison said, giving her a smile as well. Vanya returned the smile to Allison and Klaus.

 

“I’m sorry, Allison, I really am.” She said, looking at her feet.

 

“You should be.” Diego said before anyone else could say anything.

 

“What’s happening, Sir?” Pogo said, Pogo appearing besides Reginald.

 

“It appears we all went to sleep and awoke here, my friend.” Reginald told him. “As to why, and as to why there’s now a television in the dining room, that I don’t know. Yet.”

 

“Wait a minute.” Klaus said, looking around. “There’s a note here!”

 

“What does it say?” Luther asked.

 

“Dear Hargreeves family, these DVD’s will teach you about the events that are soon to come, and how to ensure that you save the world as your father intended for you.”

 

“Well, that was weird.” Klaus said after reading it again to everyone.

 

“What do we do about this?” Diego asked.

 

“We watch them, of course. If they can help you children to achieve your potential and save the world, we shall all watch them. Number Seven, I’m not sure why you’re needed for this, but you shall also sit quietly and watch.” Reginald barked as the children bristled.

 

“Listen here old man...” Diego started before Klaus jumped in.

 

“Hell no. We’re doing being your lackeys. If this is about your supposed apocalypse, I know you’re behind it. Pathetic.” Klaus said.

 

“Wait a minute, why would Dad have brought us here for this? He would have told us all. Let’s watch these guys.” Luther said.

 

“Luther, isn’t this odd to you?” Allison asked.

 

“It’s weird, yeah, but we need to know all of this.” Luther argued. “Come on guys, the quicker we watch, the quicker we leave I imagine?”

 

“Why can’t we leave now?” Klaus asked, heading for the door, and opening it. “Aha! See you guys in a few years or maybe never.” He said, walking out of the door, only to reappear by the television again.

 

“What the hell?!” Diego said, stunned.

 

“Well, I guess that answers that. We cannot leave. Simply sit and let us get through this.” Reginald said.

 

“When is this?” Vanya asked.

 

Before anyone could answer, there was a flash of light and the sound of wind from above, looking up they could see a dark light forming on the ceiling and lightning began to flash.

 

“Get down!” Luther yelled, shoving Allison to the floor and throwing himself over her, Reginald and Pogo heading to the side of the room, Vanya and Klaus rushed for the sides as well as Diego pulled out his knives.

 

“What’s happening?!” Vanya called out.

 

“Some kind of temporal anomaly?” Luther asked as they all looked to see an old man appear in the hole above them.

 

“Who’s that?” Allison asked as the person stepped into the hole and screamed, before landing on the floor below them, much younger looking and in baggy clothes.

 

“Does anyone else...see little Number Five?” Klaus asked as they all stared at the newcomer. Looking at the others and then himself, Five uttered a single word.

 

“Shit.”


	2. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Academy starts the show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I did the cosplay, it was a bit meh, could have looked much better, but HOLY SHIT JUSTIN MIN, AKA BEN NOTICED ME ON TWITTER! I CAN DIE HAPPY!
> 
> I’m so sorry I haven’t updated this weekend at all, I’ve been away from the laptop most of the weekend so I haven’t had the chance. I’ll try get an update to The Day That Was or Happy Together out tonight as well, then it’ll probably be an update every day or two for the others.
> 
> Does anyone know the fic “Lazarus” where Five and the other five Academy kids end up in the future together? It only had about 3 chapters but was promising, but it’s vanished from the site in the last week :/ If anyone knows the writer, mind asking them if I can adopt it? I can’t remember their user unfortunately.

“Number Five?” Reginald asked as the others stared at him in shock. Merely raising an eyebrow, Reginald continued with “How are you here?”

 

“What’s the date. Exact date.” Five said, ignoring his father.

 

“February 12th.” Vanya tells him.

 

“Good.” Five nods. “Now, what’s happening here? Why are you all together?”

 

“We all found ourselves back here at the Academy, with a note saying these DVD’s will tell us about events to come and help us ensure we save the world.” Klaus said as Reginald fumed he was being ignored. “As if that’s a thing.”

 

“Klaus. Shut up. Play them.” Five said as the rest of the siblings looked confused, but Reginald looked contemplative. Did Number Five know about the apocalypse? If so, how?

 

“Touchy, alright.” Klaus said, heading to the television and kicking it.

 

“What was that supposed to do?” Diego asked before the screen suddenly turned on, showing a swimming pool with the text “ **Russia. October 1** **st** **, 1989.”**

 

“Wait, is this the day we were born?” Allison asked.

 

“It seems so.” Luther noted, watching the screen for any clues. If they were all brought here, clearly it was important.

 

“Why are we seeing this?” Diego enquired. “I thought this was about dad’s old obsession with the apocalypse?”

 

“Well we won’t find out by talking, Diego, just watch.” Five growled as the scene changed, and Pogo began to narrate about the births of the children.

 

“Do I hear my voice? Why am I speaking?” Pogo asked.

 

“I don’t know, but I don’t like this. It could give away too much.” Reginald whispered to him.

 

“They aren’t children anymore, Sir.” Pogo told him. “Maybe if you told them some of the secrets you’ve kept from them, it’ll make them more willing to come to you for guidance in stopping whatever this is.”

 

“I’ll consider it, Pogo.” Reginald said in a dismissive tone, Pogo simply frowning as Reginald turned back to the screen.

 

“This is really weird, Klaus.” Ben piped up from behind Klaus as they saw the scene change again to show Reginald leading a line of nannies.

 

“Jesus, Ben, you scared me to death!” Klaus hissed at him as Ben smirked.

 

“Oooh, low blow brother.”

 

“Shut it. Let’s listen in to what the old fart is about to do next.” Klaus said, eyeing his father warily. He didn’t trust this at all, it reeked of his dad manipulating his life and the lives of his siblings all over again.

 

“ **PRESENT DAY”**

 

“So, this today or what?” Diego asked.

 

They watched as they saw a woman with a violin on a stage begin to perform, gasping when they got a clearer look at her.

 

“Is that...me?” Vanya asked, bewildered. Why would it start with her? She’s the ordinary one, the one who isn’t important to the story.

 

“Why are we focusing on Vanya?” Diego spat.

 

“Di, back off.” Klaus said, seeing the look of hurt on Vanya’s face.

 

“Klaus, you know what she did, what she did to you.” Diego argued.

 

“No, this isn’t the time or the place for that.” Allison asserted. “We need to find out what all this is about and get out of here, then we can have that talk if you want.”

 

“Guys, shut up!” Luther said as it changed to see a man scratching himself. “Wait...that’s me?!”

 

“Wow, Luther, you let yourself go.” Diego snorted as Luther glared at him. Reginald just shook his head in disapproval when Diego looked over to him, Diego looked away, refusing to let Reginald see the pain that his disappointment brought to Diego, even now.

 

“Can we focus on this, Diego?” Luther asked as the scene changed again.

 

“ **Number Two. Diego.”**

 

“Still going for your one man spandex look I see?” Klaus remarked.

 

“This hasn’t happened yet...” Diego said warily as the scene unfolded.

 

“I see you’ve kept up with your work, even if your execution is a bit sloppy without Number One giving you orders, Number Two.” Reginald nodded.

 

“Gee, thanks.” Diego said, inside stinging from the underhanded insult from his father.

 

“Yeah this is definitely the future, my premiere for this film isn’t for another two weeks.” Allison said as the scene changed again, showing her on a red carpet.

 

“Another film? Hope it goes better than your marriage.” Diego snarled as the others looked away, Luther however looked confused.

 

“What do you mean? What happened with you and Patrick?”

 

“We’re getting divorced, and he got custody of Claire.” Allison told him sadly as Luther looked stunned.

 

“Oh God, Allison, I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s my own fault.” Allison admitted. “It did teach me one lesson, I don’t use my powers anymore, I can’t risk it.”

 

“I had hoped you admitting fault was showing you were developing beyond the narcissist of your youth, Number Three, but abandoning your gifts? I refuse to hear of it. You _will_ begin using them again if the apocalypse is truly upon us, understood?” Reginald demanded as Allison glared at him.

 

“No. If I don’t want to use them, I won’t. Got it?” Allison said.

 

“You will stop this petulance at once, Number Three!” Reginald told her but Luther moved between the two of them.

 

“Dad, leave it.” Luther told him, Reginald looked stunned that his Number One would defy him until Luther elaborated. “If Allison and the others see you’re telling the truth about the end of the world, she’ll help with her powers.” Luther told him.

 

“I see your point, Number One. I won’t press Number Three, for now at least.” Reginald agreed as Luther released a breath he didn’t realise h was holding.

 

The scene continued to unfold as it introduced Klaus, heading out of rehab.

 

“I thought I should still be there.” Klaus said.

 

“How long have you been there?” Vanya asked him.

 

“A few days, darling sister.” Klaus drawled. “Guess I do stick it out the full thirty this time.”

 

“Well I’m proud of you, Klaus.” Luther said, Diego nodding as well.

 

“We’re all proud of you, Klaus.” Allison said as Vanya just gave him a small smile.

 

Hovering behind Klaus, Ben put his hands on Klaus’ shoulder comfortingly as the others parroted their approval of his choices.

 

“I must say, I am pleased you decided to sort yourself out, Master Klaus.” Pogo beamed at him.

 

“Thanks Pogo.” Klaus said, feeling a little bad as he knew he wouldn’t keep at it. Once this was over, he’d be returning to taking the drugs, just to keep the voices away and keep the spirits gone.

 

Reginald said nothing and nobody commented on it, but if they looked they could see a pleased gleam in his eyes at Klaus on the screen.

 

The scene shifted again to show all of the children with shock on their faces as they received news reports or were told by others.

 

“What’s happening, who died?” Vanya asked.

 

“It doesn’t matter, what matters is how this leads to the apocalypse.” Five said.

 

“You don’t really believe the crap he’s spewed our entire lives, do you?” Diego scoffed.

 

“I do, now shut up.” Five said as Diego looked scandalised.

 

It turned to show Klaus in the back of an ambulance, sitting up as he was resuscitated.

 

“Holy shit, Klaus, are you alright?!” Diego yelled.

 

“What the hell was that?” Luther demanded to know.

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Klaus said quietly.

 

“What do you mean, don’t worry about it?” Vanya asked. “Klaus, you just died.”

 

“You’re our brother, Klaus, of course we’re worried about you.” Allison said. “Please, let us help you Klaus.”

 

“I don’t need help, I’m fine.” Klaus argued back, turning away from the others. Sensing he wanted to be left alone, the rest wisely decided to just continue the show, but kept casting glances over to him every few seconds.

 

Finally, the introductions finished with a flourish as the music stopped.

 

“ **Number Seven. Vanya.”**

 

“You have a real talent with the violin, Vanya.” Five noted with a small smile as she beamed at him.

 

“Thank you, Five.”

 

“I’d love to hear you play, once this is all over.”

 

“I’m sure we can do that.” Vanya told him.

 

“I’m glad to see you’ve kept up with your studies, Number Seven.” Reginald said as the scene showed her heading outside, stopping at a television store she noticed the leading news story.

 

“ **Reginald Hargreeves found dead.”**

 

“What?”

 

“You’re dead?”

 

“Dad?!”

 

“About time.”

 

“You can’t die, can you?”

 

“Children, even the best of us are not here forever. You must use my death, take it as an opportunity, to come together, to achieve your potential. If this film about stopping the end starts with my death, then it must be important to it.”

 

“When does it happen? How will we know?” Luther asked, absorbing his father’s words. Use his death, don’t mourn him until they had done what they needed to do.

 

“Does it matter? He’s dead and we can ignore him.” Diego said.

 

“Diego, shut up, now.” Luther hissed at him.

 

“Boys!” Pogo interjected, trying to diffuse a fight from happening here and now.

 

“Why does it matter?” Allison asked, getting Diego and Luther’s attentions.

 

“What do you mean?” Luther asked.

 

“Dad’s dead, but why does it matter when it happens, we’ll be told, we’ll come back. If we need to do this, to save the world, then we will. It won’t matter when or where, if we can do it, we will, won’t we?”

 

“I guess.” Diego and Luther both said.

 

“Thank you, for thinking of your duty, Number Three.” Klaus remarked with a sneer as Allison recoiled.

 

“Stop it, Klaus!” Vanya told him.

 

“No, Dad is a prick. Fuck him and fuck whatever supposed destiny he has in store for us.” Klaus said.

 

“ **Dad..” Vanya breathed as she absorbed the news.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [lost souls dancing (and now the lie’s collapsing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818680) by [CassandraStarflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower)




End file.
